Charte du FBC
La Charte du FBC est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans la réserve du 3rd floor du building de Terragrigia, dans l'Episode 3 : Le fantôme de Veltro. Il est trouvé par Parker Luciani et Jessica Sharawat, alors qu'ils sont en chemin pour l'hélistation. Plus tard, ce document peut être relu dans l'Episode 11 : Révélations. Description Le fichier décrit le rôle et les responsabilités du Federal Bioterrorism Commission. On y apprend notamment que Morgan Lansdale, le directeur de l'agence, possède l'intégralité des pouvoirs et, qu'en outre, son autorité est supérieure à celle du Secrétaire à la Défense des Etats-Unis en ce qui concerne la problématique de la menace bioterroriste. Transcription Français= La Federal Bioterrorism Commission a été fondée par le gouvernement américain pour mettre en application les principes dictés dans le National Species Protection Act. Ce document résume les grandes lignes de la charte et les responsabilités des membres du FBC. Le FBC a pour mission de protéger les États-Unis et leurs intérêts contre les menaces biologiques. Notre organisme collaborera avec les autres nations et leurs organismes de protection de l'environnement pour préserver la santé publique. L'intégrité biologique de la population nous incombe donc. Les devoirs des membres du FBC incluent la recherche, l'entraînement et le soutien de la communauté biologique. Les mesures seront définies au cas par cas. L'attribution des budgets supplémentaires et des activités exceptionnelles devront être approuvées par une session plénière du Wildlife Protection Committee. Le directeur du FBC est désigné par le Wildlife Protection Committee. Le directeur doit superviser toutes les activités du FBC et assurer la communication avec les membres des différents ministères. Le directeur du FBC est la plus haute autorité de la National Animal Protection Community. Tous les membres de la National Animal Protection Community peuvent demander l'aide du directeur, y compris les secrétaires à l'État et à la Défense, ainsi que le directeur du Renseignement national. Toutefois, le directeur du FBC a le dernier mot sur tous les sujets liés à la sécurité biologique nationale. |-| Anglais= The Federal Bioterrorism Commission was founded by the U.S. government to be the enforcing agency of the guidelines set forth in the National Species Protection Act. This document outlines the FBC's charter and the responsibilities of its members. The FBC is charged with protecting the United States and her interests from biological threats. Our organization will work with other countries and their respective wildlife protection organs to guard public health. As such, we are tasked with ensuring the biological safety of the public at large. The duties of all FBC members include the research, training, and supplies of the biological community. Policies will be formented on a needs-only basis, with any additional budget expenditures and extraordinary activities being approved by a plenary session of the Wildlife Protection Committee. The FBC chair is selected by the Wildlife Protection Committee. The chair's duties include complete oversight of the FBC and coordination of all activities with respective U.S. Cabinet officials. The FBC chair is the final overseer of the National Animal Protection Community. All members of the National Animal Protection Community are entitled to request help from the chair, including the Secretaries of State and Defense, and the Director of National Intelligence. However, the chair has final authority on all matters of national biological safety. |-| Japonais= FBCは合衆国における生物防衛の実施機関として、2001年制定の国家生物防衛法によって設立された。 当文はFBCとその職員が職務執行に対しての権限を規定したものである。 FBCは国内もしくは合衆国権益に関した地域での生物防衛を専管し、他国の公衆衛生及び生物防衛機関との調整を行う。 もって国民の生物学的な安全の確保に尽力しなければならない。 FBCは職員の職務執行に伴う支援・訓練・生物防衛に関する研究開発及び、その他活動に必要と思われる体制を構築し、国家安全保障会議の承認の下で、行動計画・予算を企画立案する権限を有している。 FBC議長は国家安全保障会議によって選出され、FBC職員を統括するだけではなく、政府内生物防衛部門の調整と戦略策定の一元化を担う、国家生物防衛コミュニティー長官を兼任する。 活動の実施に際しては、国家生物防衛コミュニティーに参加する国務長官、国防長官、国家情報長官、統合参謀本部議長などに対して、支援を要請する権利を有する。 ことに国家生物防衛に関する場合は、優先的な協力支援が義務付けられている。 Galerie The FBC's Charter location.jpg|Emplacement du fichier. Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-31-47.png Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-32-17.png Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-33-16.png Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-33-82.png Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-34-47.png Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-35-09.png Rerev 2017-04-11 12-50-35-67.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:The FBC's Charter Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations